Element Faerie, Part 1: The Journey
by Gracie Wilhelmina
Summary: The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance - Part 1: The Journey. A teen faerie and her friends are given a dangerous quest/burden of stopping an evil faerie from destroying all of Neopia.
1. Intro 1: Nekana Island

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first story on fanfiction, so I'm nervous. There are two introductions…sorry about that. I tried combining them, but it just does not sound right. So, Enjoy!

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say _why_ it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I _do_ like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Introduction 1: Nekana Island**

…It was a tropical rainforest island on the less inhabited part of Neopia, in between Lutari Island and Mystery Island. I was a rather large island, with its own fresh water stream and volcano. I was not a popular tourist's site, though some people were lucky enough to discover it.

Nekana Island was mainly inhabited with faeries. There were all sorts of faeries on Nekana Island. Air, earth, water, fire, light, and dark faeries lived there. Of course, there were also many different animal species on the island as well. Many were immigrants from other lands on Neopia that did not want to leave Nekana's beauty. Aishas, bori, korbats, lupes, and xweetoks were just some of the few that lived there.

Nekana Island was named after the faerie that founded it one-hundred years ago. She was a kind and gentle faerie that was a fair ruler. She was not one to judge. People who committed serious crimes on the island were merely banished and not physically harmed; it was the way of the peaceful faerie. Her rules for punishment had never changed, even after her death, and even as of today. A lot of traditional rituals stayed the same and were practiced very often. Tradition, nature, and festivities were strictly followed…

**The Element Faerie **

…About sixteen years ago from today's date, a dark faerie - a _very_ dark faerie - sorceress named Myara moved to the island. She was a quiet activist". Nekana Island had absolutely nothing against dark faeries - and they still do not - but this one was an exception. Even as the island was suspicious, Nekana advised them not to judge the newcomer…

Myara quickly and quietly built up an army to take over Nekana Island and transform it into a militant island…

…Once she murdered Nekana and took total control of the island, she felt it was necessary to pass on her genes. She decided to mate with a male faerie to reproduce…

…While in labor, the rest of Nekana's followers decided to attack her while she was weak; to get their island back. It was the _only_ war the island folk ever fought in. Shockingly, as amateur warriors, they won the battle; for they outnumbered Myara five to one. The dark faerie sorceress was not harmed greatly, but magically banished. _And_, as a horrid mother, she abandoned her offspring…

…It was a little girl, a precious little girl. She was not a dark faerie, like her mother. Instead, she was an uncategorized-type of faerie. The island folk had no idea how to classify her. She had "normal faerie" wings, but they were different from any other faerie. They were black with strange red markings all over them. They were elegant, but so darkly mysterious.

On the sorceress' departure, she swore she would be back one day. So, as much as the Nekana followers loathed the fact of creating an army, they did. They needed to be prepared, just in case she was to return…


	2. Intro 2: Zadjra

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's part 2 of the introduction.

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say _why_ it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I _do_ like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Introduction 2: Zadjra**

…The daughter of Myara grew strong and ambitious. She was now fifteen and in training to be a Warrior of Nekana and a sorceress. Her name was Zadjra (Zawd-Ruh) and she had many friends, and they were all in training for to be warriors. There was Mika, the earth-faerie; Acacia, the green punk aisha with a little purple mohawk; Morris, the blue bori sharp-shooter; Sarah, the striped xweetok; Shiloh, the starry gelert with a noble heart; Feather, Mika's little sister and air faerie; and Doogie, Zadjra's pet doglefox (not in training). Training was very important and each of them took it very seriously. Though, Zadjra and Acacia were more serious than the rest of the lot.

Fayna was their teacher. She was a light faerie and was very bright. She was also the sister of Kaylari (the present-day ruler of Nekana Island) and Qira. She was a descendant of Nekana…she was her daughter. Zadjra admired her greatly, and Fayna admired Zadjra just as much. Zadjra was an excellent student. She did her homework everyday and sometimes she even did a little more than necessary. Fayna even took Zadjra aside for extra lessons and complex magic. Zadjra may have been the best student on the island, but it was all a mask to hide her true depression. She always felt out of place, for she was an orphan. Acacia's mother - Violet (or Vi) - had taken her in, but it was not enough for her. Everyone on the island treated her nicely, but _that_ was not enough for her. It was the fact that she was unsure of her past. She knew nothing of her parents, except that her mother's name was Myara and that she was an evil dark faerie sorceress. She knew nothing on what class of faerie she was. She knew nothing on what to do about this. For ten years of her fifteen years of life, she had been trying hard to diagnose her class of faerie, but had failed an answer to her liking. She was excellent in all types of magic, including dark. Fayna was even baffled as to what type of faerie she was. Mika had kindly suggested that it did not matter because they all loved her; no matter what.

Zadjra tried to take in this advice, but deep down, she could not let the mystery vanish…


	3. Chapter 1: The Problems of Ol Mr Zunner

**Author's Note:** Kinda important. Neopets is a adult-language-free zone, so I made the story like that. Swearing will be replaced with words I combined creatively from Neopets. You'll see an example of that in this chapter!

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say _why_ it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I _do_ like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 1: The Problems of Ol' Mr. Zunner**

The sun was hot as the beams shot down on Zadjra. She lay on the sandy beach with the gentle ocean breeze brushing over her body. Next to her was Mika, and next to Mika was Acacia. Normally, Zadjra hated sunbathing, but today was an exception. It was such a beautiful day, and not spending a day like this at the beach was crazy. The sound of various sea birds calling their flock and waves crashing against the earth could be heard. So could playful yelling and cheering, for Feather and Shiloh were playing in the water. It was a rare occasion for Zadjra to be genuinely happy, but today, she was.

"You know what'll make this day even better?" said Acacia as she lifted her head up and turned to Mika.

"Huh?" Mika responded with a mumble.

"A barbecue," Acacia responded and licked her lips.

All of the sudden, Morris rolled out of nowhere next to them and popped out of his ball.

"Did I hear the word 'barbecue'?!" he asked anxiously and was practically drooling as he spoke.

"I ain't cookin'," Mika said flatly, and they could tell that she was irritated.

"But, you cook the bestest," Acacia responded innocently, "You shoulda been a culinary faerie!"

Zadjra sat up, "She does have a point, you know."

Mika grumbled loudly into the towel that her face was on. She was a darn good cook. Everyone loved her babaa and tigersquash kebabs. She used just the right amount of seasoning, meat, and vegetables on them. The more that Zadjra thought about it, the hungrier she became.

"Please, Mika?" Zadjra begged, "I'll help, I promise."

"Fine! Y'all owe me though!"…

**The Elemental Faerie **

…Zadjra and Sarah were walking to Mr. Zunner's beach shack. Mr. Zunner was a sweet old techo that always let the gang use his barbecue when they needed it.

"Why doesn't Mika like cooking?" Sarah asked Zadjra as they walked.

"It's hard work," was the only answer that Zadjra could think of.

That answer seemed to satisfy the xweetok, for she trotted along happily and acted like if she did not really need an answer. That was one reason that Zadjra got along with Sarah the best: she did not dwell on useless questions.

"I can't wait! Tigersquash! My favorite!" Sarah said and licked her lips.

She was a vegetarian, so Mika just grilled her some tigersquash separately.

"Mmm, babaa," Zadjra said sarcastically.

Sarah sucked her teeth. The rest of the group often teased her about her being a strict vegetarian, but they were only joking and Sarah did not mind…

"Stupid tuceets!" Mr. Zunner yelled and swung his broom at the birds.

The tuceets were destroying his crops. Tuceets were generally mild animals, but when they were hungry, they were beasts.

Sarah and Zadjra ran over to him. When they got to him, he was muttering something inappropriate under his breath about the birds. Zadjra looked around at the vegetable garden. It looked like a mini-war zone. There were smashed vegetables and torn up plants. The soil that was supposed to be in neat little rows was flattened and scattered. The "scare-tuceet" had been mutilated. Lastly, Mr. Zunner's broom was mangled up from the tuceets protecting themselves from Mr. Zunner swinging at them.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Sarah asked.

"If you could dispose of those pesky tuceets, I would be very grateful."

Zadjra nodded and smiled. Sarah winked at Zadjra. It was their favorite time: It was "Havoc-Time"! Sarah jumped on a barrel to make herself at a better angle; so she would not have to strain her neck to look at Zadjra, and Zadjra would not hurt her back bending down.

"What's the plan, Zadi?"

Zadjra thought for a minute…then smiled coyly…

…"This is _so_ not gonna work," said Sarah in a fierce whisper.

"Yeah, it will, if we play our cards right. Think positively, Sarah," Zadjra responded in a whisper.

"That's rich, coming from the most negative person on the island," Sarah flatly said.

They had a giant black sheet around them, like a giant cloak. Sarah was biting down on a zigzag-cut orange rind; resembling teeth. She was on top of Zadjra's shoulder's ready to scare. Zadjra had on makeshift claws made out of various gardening equipment. She was ready to reach through the sheet. Sarah and she were supposed to be some kind of predatory beast to scare the birds. It was a clichéd plan, but Zadjra believed in following the classic traditions for fun.

"Ready?" Zadjra asked

Sarah tugged on the straps that fastened her to Zadjra's shoulders. Zadjra suggested that, for they were about to do a lot of running and jumping; and if Sarah fell, it would ruin their plan, or she could get hurt.

"Ready. 'S go!"

Zadjra walked up slowly to the tuceets and stalked. One tuceet noticed her and called for his flock. They all stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the mysterious shadowy figure that entered their presence. Some tilted their heads to their sides in confusion and curiosity.

Sarah suddenly revealed her spooky face and roared loudly at the birds. Zadjra let her claws appear and swiped the air near them; trying hard to not actually hurt the birds. Some birds looked as if their tiny hearts had stopped beating. Others were genuinely confused, though frightened as well. The rest were angry. Zadjra charged at the birds full force. They all flew high into the sky. Most darted away as quickly as physically possible, not wanting to get eaten by the beast. However, a few stayed behind, waiting to see what their challenger was about to do. They hovered and circled above, at a safe distance.

There was a big tuceet with bright orange and yellow wing-tips. He _had_ to be the alpha.

"Aim for the alpha-bird!" Zadjra yelled to Sarah and pointed at him.

Sarah grunted; she could not speak or the rind would fall out and the tuceets would realize that their enemy was just a common xweetok.

A bird swooped down at Sarah and Zadjra. Sarah growled loudly at it as Zadjra swiped at it with her makeshift claws.

Randomly, the birds were swooping; wanting to get rid of the beast, but afraid to actually attack. Finally, Zadjra was getting tired of helping Ol' Mr. Zunner. She was growing hungry. She picked up a chokato and through it at the alpha-bird. The alpha-bird grabbed it fiercely and greedily in his talons and flapped his wings in the opposite direction of the beach shack. All of the other tuceets followed him like their tails were in flames.

Sarah spit out the orange rinds and Zadjra uncloaked them.

"Boo-yah!" Zadjra exclaimed.

Sarah was joyous. She un-strapped herself from Zadjra and jumped to the ground. Then she began turning in circles and flicking her tail. It was some sort of xweetok-dance. Mr. Zunner walked towards them and bowed slightly to the two females.

"Oh, thank you, so much! You deserve payment! How can I ever repay you?"

"Can we use your barbecue? It's beach-party time!" the xweetok said happily.

"Oh my. You guys always use my barbecue. That's not proper payment, that's standard. How can I _really_ repay you?" Besides the barbecue, that is?"

The xweetok and the faerie exchanged confused faces. Mr. Zunner was acting strange. He never gave a reward before. Zadjra and Sarah always helped him out of the kindness of their hearts. Something was not right here.

"Well, Mr. Zunner," Zadjra said uncertainly, "it's really no big deal. I mean, we…"

"I know!" exclaimed the elderly techo, then darted back inside of his house.

"What the flaming faellie is the matter with him?" said Sarah, "He doesn't have to pay us!"

Zadjra looked around once more at the mess that the tuceets had left. It was a disaster zone.

"Maybe we should clean up a little…" Zadjra suggested and let her voice trail off when she saw Sarah agitated face.

"Um, hello?! Barbecue?! Tigersquash?!" Sarah shrilled.

"Babaa!" Zadjra joked.

Sarah squinted at her friend…

"Here it is!" they heard Mr. Zunner say from inside the house.

A moment later, Mr. Zunner came rushing out of his house carrying a long stick. A closer look revealed that the stick was really a magical staff. It was black with red swirls engraved into it. The top had a big red gem attached to it, with long, claw-like teeth emerging from the sides of it and pointing inwards. It had a few feathers and rocks dangling from leather and hemp straps that were tied around the teeth.

"I found this a few weeks ago on a hike to Mt. Coushou. It was buried. I believe it's a magical staff. I don't use magic. I would like you both to keep it."

Mt. Coushou was the island's volcano.

Zadjra grabbed the staff from Mr. Zunner. It was marvelous. Sarah sniffed it and crinkled up her nose…

…"Zadjra, that staff is _old_! I could smell it."

The two were walking back to the beach with the barbecue and staff.

"Well, the older the staff, the more power it collects."

"Zadi, this could be an _elder-artifact_!"

"I'll take it to Fayna later. She'll know more about it. Okay? Chill out"…

**The Element Faerie **

…Their little barbecue was over now. It was delicious! The problems of Ol' Mr. Zunner had taken longer than expected, so they had arrived later than the food, but it was still a marvelous barbecue.

Zadjra's friends all inspected the staff; except for Mika, who insisted that the staff was evil. She would not let Feather touch it either, but Zadjra let her when Mika was not looking…

**The Element Faerie **

…Now, Zadjra was walking to Fayna's house. It was dusk now. There was a nice cool breeze in the air. It smelt of night and ocean; such a pleasant scent. Zadjra smiled slightly as she walked briskly to her mentor's house.

Fayna opened the door and seemed mildly surprised to see her number one student.

"Zadjra, come in."

Immediately, Zadjra entered and pulled out the staff.

"Ol' Mr. Zunner gave this to me. Says he found it while hiking on Mt. Coushou. It was buried."

Fayna's eyes widened. Zadjra had trouble deciding if it was from fear or happiness.

Zadjra continued, "Sarah seems to think it's an elder-artifact. I dunno. What'd you think? Fayna?"

Fayna grabbed the staff and tears filled her eyes…


	4. Chapter 2: The Staff of Ignorance

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say _why_ it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I _do_ like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 2: The Staff of Ignorance**

…Fayna wept heavily and fell to the floor, still holding the staff.

"Fayna, what's wrong?" Zadjra questioned.

Fayna shook her head and did not answer. Zadjra crouched next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me," she demanded kindly.

Fayna looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"It's my mother's staff. It's Nekana's staff," Fayna whimpered.

_Zadjra's_ eyes now widened.

"What? So it's pretty old, huh?"

Fayna nodded and put the staff down in front of her. She stared at it and pouted.

Zadjra put her hand on it. She did not want to say anything to anyone, but when she held the staff, she could feel its power. She could feel its strength. It left a tingly sensation in her hand. It felt noble to hold, yet, on top of that was a dark presence. It made Zadjra shiver. She felt a little queasy and very weak.

"Is it…_cursed_?" Zadjra asked unconsciously.

Fayna turned to Zadjra and looked concerned.

"Can you feel it?" Fayna asked.

Zadjra removed her hand from the staff and nodded in slight shame. Feeling the power of a magical item like Zadjra could was an advanced ability, and she knew this. It took a very magically-inclined person to do this. This was the first time that she had ever admitted to someone about having these advanced powers. She was scared to let anyone know, for her friends might not like the fact that she was passing them up intellectually.

"It is cursed," Fayna began, "It's a deep dark curse that was placed on it by the darkest dark faerie of all; Myara…your mother."

Zadjra looked down, ashamed of her mother's actions. She hoped, prayed, and wished daily that she would never end up like her mother.

"She wanted, and still wants, this staff. She put a dark tracer spell upon it. It alarms her whenever it is touched by a faerie for an extended period of time. If it is, it gives her insight as to where its basic location is. If used by a faerie, she will know the exactly location within minutes."

"Why? What's so important about it? A staff is a staff, no matter what design," Zadjra said with a look of disgust.

On Nekana Island, it was tradition and spiritual law not to place a value on inanimate objects. Zadjra valued life, friendship, and magic (not magical objects); and she valued them in that order. She was genuinely confused as to why anyone would choose a staff over what she valued.

Fayna chuckled. She seemed delighted by Zadjra's innocence.

"It's Nekana's Staff...The Staff of Ignorance. Zadjra, Nekana was such a powerful faerie, and I'm not just saying that because she's my mother. She could not even wield this Staff. Now, can you imagine why on Neopia Myara would want it? That Staff alone has enough power to destroy _all_ of Neopia."

Zadjra frowned. That was pretty serious. It was _horrible_.

"Why would someone want to destroy Neopia?" Zadjra whispered.

"She _doesn't_. They don't call it the Staff of Ignorance for nothing," Fayna responded, "She does not know that the Staff is _that_ powerful, she just knows it's powerful. 'Ignorance is the downfall of life.' That was a famous quote from Nekana. Remember, I've been telling you that since the day you were born?"

Zadjra nodded, but was still greatly confused.

"The Staff," continued Fayna, "will act darkly if held and used by someone as dark and ignorant as Myara. She is extremely naïve. If she obtains the Staff, she will unintentionally destroy our world, and possibly others."

Zadjra gulped. She was holding the staff for quite some time that day. How much could Myara have known now? That made her sick to her stomach.

"I've been holding it a lot, Fayna. Have I condemned us all?"

"Never. I doubt that she can trace it that quickly. Even if she could, it'll take her quite a while to get here. Don't worry about the tracer. Just don't touch it with your skin from anymore," Fayna nudged and winked at her.

Zadjra looked at Fayna with shock; as she knew what she meant, "There is no way on Neopia that I am guarding a weapon of this caliber!"

"_I_ cannot take it," Fayna spoke faintly, "When Nekana passed away, she left the Staff to my two sisters and me. We all agreed not to use it. When it was stolen by Myara, she cursed it. When we got it back, we buried it. We took an oath that none of us shall use it ever, nor keep it hostage. Before it was buried, Qira took three pieces and gave them to a friend of Nekana named Master Vargas for protection. This way, the tracer would confuse Myara if multiple faeries were touching it. After the brutal war was over, why would the island keep it, right? It's a decoy. Now…it is in danger."

Fayna was the middle child of the siblings. Qira was younger and Kaylari was older. Kaylari was the present ruler of Nekana Island.

"Why me? Why not Mika or Feather? In fact, why not Acacia, Sarah, Shiloh, or Morris? _They're_ not faeries; wouldn't it be safer that way?"

"I trust you most."

Zadjra took off her jacket and picked up the Staff with it, careful not to make skin-contact.

"Why not Queen Fyora?!" Zadjra said and kept her face down, trying not to cry from stress.

Fayna looked away from Zadjra with a very small, nervous grin on her face. She was hiding something.

"What is it, Fay?" Zadjra asked impatiently.

She glared at Fayna, whom turned to her and smiled lovingly.

"Zadjra, that is a story for another time…"

Zadjra shrugged and rolled her eyes. She knew that Fayna was stubborn and would not give in to Zadjra's plea. She decided it was best to just give up.

"What did you want me to do, Fayna? I am here to serve you."

"For starters, do _not_ treat me like a queen. I am not Kaylari, I'm Fayna; middle child, not first. Second, just keep the Staff safe and hidden from Myara…"


	5. Chapter 2point5: The Finding

**Author's Note:** This chapter is very short…it's like a transition chapter. I will have more of these later on. The stupid thing won't let me label this chapter as 2.5, so, it'll just have to be 2point5...sorry about that…

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say _why_ it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I _do_ like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 2.5: The Finding**

…_It was there…_

…_All along…_

…_They had not told me the truth…_

…_Who will be punished for this?…_

…_This is a betrayal…_

…_Sixteen years…_

…_And it was there all along!…_

…_Those imbeciles!…_

…_Had they not known that I would eventually find out?…_

…_How sweet my revenge will be on those who betray me!…_

…_But what should I do?…_

…_The possibilities are endless for torture…_


	6. Chapter 3: On the Eve of Battle

**Author's Note: **I was not sure if thoughts were written with quotes around them, so I left them off. I made them italic. I read this book once, and in it, thoughts were italicized. O.o

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say _why_ it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I _do_ like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 3: On the Eve of Battle**

The next day, Zadjra told her friends the news. Except for Acacia, who heard the news as soon as Zadjra got home; for they were technically sisters. Zadjra lived with Acacia and her mother, Violet.

"So," Shiloh asked, "how exactly are you supposed to 'keep it safe'?"

"She didn't say. I just can't touch it with my skin.

Morris was rolling back and forth on his shell-like back. He stopped suddenly and stared at Zadjra.

"Why you?" he asked.

_Why all the questions? _she thought.

Zadjra sighed and looked down. She was already stressed out and did not need this torture.

"She trusts me more than anyone else is what she told me."

Zadjra felt like crying. This was all too much for her. It was such a big burden.

Morris looked offended. Before he could say more, Acacia - whom was brushing her purple mohawk up - socked him in the arm. She knew that Zadjra did not need this aggravation.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves approaching rapidly was heard. Someone was yelling as well. They turned to the direction of the yelling and hooves. It was an ixi warrior.

"Take cover!" he shouted to them, "We've gotten word that Myara and her army is approaching. All warriors and Level 5 students report to headquarters!"

He ran away to inform others.

All of them were Level 5s except for Feather (Level 3) and Doogie (not a warrior).

"Feather, run home!" Mika told her little sister.

"No! I wanna fight!"

"Mika, you're only a Level 3. Go home!"

Feather fumed. Surely, her blood was boiling.

"Here," Zadjra said and handed Doogie to Feather, "Keep him safe."

Feather was reluctant but took Doogie from Zadjra.

Zadjra turned to Acacia, "I'll meet you there. I gotta get the Staff!"

Zadjra took off for her house. She felt terrible for this. She felt fully responsible. She had to keep on reminding herself that she was not responsible, and that it was Ol' Mr. Zunner's unintentional fault. If anything bad would happen to her friends, she would never forgive herself…EVER…

**The Element Faerie **

…The Warrior Center was packed with warriors. There were many different types of species there, not just faeries. A lot of people went through training to be warriors to protect their island paradise.

Zadjra found her friends and stood with them. She placed the sacred Staff in front of her, to keep on eye on it. Her hands were trembling. Fear was overcoming her. She looked at all of her friends. They all had "their" battle equipment ready. All equipment was rented to the warriors by the Warrior Center; with the exception of staffs and wands, which were personal. The Island Council agreed that letting people own major weapons was hazardous. Acacia was armed with a spear and shield, Morris had a bow and arrow and a mouth-dart piece, Shiloh had a sword and a shield, Sarah had a sword and a mini-mace, and Mika was armed with her staff and spear. That's whenever Zadjra realized her critical mistake…she forgot _her_ staff. With panic rushing her, she brought the Staff of Ignorance, but failed to bring her own precious staff.

"Slorg slime!" she exclaimed and hit her forehead.

"What?" Mika asked in concern.

"My staff!" Zadjra gasped and went as pale as Sarah's fur.

The rest of the group gasped. Zadjra was confused as to why they were gasping; she could just use regular weapons for now, and get her staff later. Then, she realized that they weren't gasping and staring directly at her, they were actually staring behind her. She turned around…

Feather was standing behind her, with Zadjra's staff and Doogie.

Feather turned to Acacia, "My mom's not home because she's a warrior and I don't wanna be alone, so I went to your house. Then I noticed Zadi's staff," she turned to Zadjra, "In a hurry?"

"No!" Zadjra said sarcastically and grabbed Doogie and her staff.

Battle would be near impossible now with Doogie. He was such a fighter, but Zadjra feared for his life. An innocent Petpet did not deserve to die in a battle like this.

Mika and Feather began arguing over Feather being too inexperienced for battle. Zadjra tuned them out.

Acacia approached Zadjra with a sympathetic smile, "Shouldn't you check out your weapons?"

Zadjra nodded and followed Acacia to the weapons center.

This was terrible. In a few hours all of Zadjra's skills would be tested to their fullest extent. This frightened our young warrior in training. Battling dozens upon dozens of dark faeries and minions was dangerous. One false move and it could be her _last _move. Even worse; one false move and it could be her _friends_' last move…


	7. Chapter 4: The Signal Light

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say why it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I do like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 4: The Signal Light**

…Zadjra was sent out as a scout with another faerie named Olisai. Olisai was a fire faerie and was close to retirement. Zadjra had her favorite battle gears: a shield, her staff, and two scimitars. She also had the Staff of Ignorance tied very securely to her back. Their job was to watch out for the swarm of enemies and alert the rest of the island. It was a dangerous job, but Zadjra was calm enough for it. She was actually pretty good at hiding her emotions.

The night was cold tonight. The sea air numbed Zadjra's face and sent chills down her wings. It was proof that something evil was on its way there. The night air was never this cold.

"I hope this cold doesn't affect my powers," Olisai said and shivered.

Zadjra rubbed her hands together. She could actually see her breath in front of her face. She shivered, partially because of the climate and partially because of fear. She had her staff in her hands, ready for it to conduct any magic she needed to use.

Her thoughts turned to Mika and Feather. She knew that Mika's mind would not be clear, for she would be terrified for her eleven-year-old sister's life. Feather had been given the job of protecting Doogie. She was disappointed, but it was safer that way. But, Mika would not be comforted by this…

Sounds of people exclaiming could be heard. Olisai and Zadjra turned around. They saw a signal light travel high into the deep blue sky from the other side of the island…

**The Element Faerie **

…Feather was hidden in a tree near where Mika and Shiloh were. Mika ordered her to stay there at all times, no matter what. Their mother was on the front lines. It was scary for both girls; knowing that their mother was in grave danger, and that the danger was unavoidable. She had fought in the war against Myara and had a few tricks up her sleeves; but being on the front lines was begging for death.

Doogie whimpered in her arms. He did not like being cooped up. He snuggled up to Feather, for he was freezing his big bushy tail off. She cuddled him and pulled her spear closer.

The signal light shot straight into the sky. It was so bright it burned to look at it. People began yelling and crying, and began to raise their weapons. They all got into position. It was time to shine.

Feather raised her shield to protect Doogie and herself. She watched as Mika and Shiloh ran with the rest of the warriors. She then looked up, searching for faeries…

**The Element Faerie **

…Acacia and Sarah and were on the battle field, but no where near Mika and Shiloh or the rest of their friends. The warriors were ordered to try to be spread out and away from their friends. This was for a safety reason. Friends could convince you into conformity. Conformity will lead you to your death. Your death would give Nekana Island to Myara more easily. It was Kaylari's philosophy. It sickened Sarah. She worried about Zadjra. Acacia was surprisingly focused and alert. Sarah wondered how. She looked around. Everyone seemed unprepared and scared.

"Sarah, stay focused," Acacia said.

Sarah turned to Acacia and squinted. Did she have _any_ idea how difficult that was? She knew that Acacia was a natural warrior, but how could she possibly be as focused as she was.

"Stay close," Sarah said to her friend, "I really don't want to get separated."

Acacia nodded.

It got bright all of the sudden; real bright. Both girls turned to see the signal light shoot straight up into the sky. Acacia turned to Sarah and winked. Sarah looked mortified and sick to her stomach…Havoc-Time?…

**The Element Faerie **

…Morris was shivering in the cold. He was positioned with the rest of the sharp-shooters on a high mountain ledge. He was practicing aiming his bow and arrow and his mouth-dart. The coldness was throwing off his aim, for he could not stop shivering from the chilly air. Everyone else was doing the same thing. He sighed and looked around. In the darkness, the trees below looked like shadows stalking their prey. It was playing tricks with his mind; as he thought the trees were his enemies instead of just trees. There was no way that they would be able to shoot correctly, for they could easily mistake and tree for an enemy. Morris just hoped and prayed that he would not shoot his fellow islanders.

"Morris?" his techo commander called for him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get up on top! You're the best outta yer group."

Morris' eyes widened. That was tough. Not only was his job to watch after his people, he was given the _privilege_ of watching after his crew as well. Not to mention, if he went any higher than their current point, he would be an excellent target.

Morris gulped and headed upwards to the higher ledge…

**The Element Faerie **

…Fayna refused to just sit with her two sisters in the palace. She was a skilled sorceress and warrior. She felt her skills were necessary for this battle.

"Fayna! You are not leaving this palace!" Kaylari ordered her.

"Yes, I am! I am a warrior of Nekana," she responded.

Kaylari looked extremely stern with Fayna. She was overprotective of her two little sisters.

"Qira should be fighting too," Fayna continued, "She's the warrior in charge of battle strategies. Whoever heard of a lead warrior not even fighting with her troops!"

"Enough!" Kaylari barked.

Fayna sneered and left the room, not giving Kaylari a chance to keep her there. She wanted to be there for her students. Her students would be thankful for her presence.

She was walking briskly towards the main battleground. She was ready to attack…

It got bright for a minute. She signal light was lit. Fayna had no time to waste. They needed her…


	8. Chapter 5: The Battle of Nekana

**Author's Note:** Um…I'm not sure why Neopets has no male faeries…it's like, really sexist. How on Neopia do Faerie's breed? So, I decided to create male faeries for this story…I may have mentioned a male faerie in introduction 1.

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say why it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I do like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I _do_ own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; _and_ I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 5: The Battle for Nekana**

…Zadjra and Olisai were both out of breath as they ran towards the other side of the island. They needed to get to the other side and fast. Their fellow warriors needed all the help they could get.

"Quickly!" Zadjra snapped at her older colleague.

"It's hard to run fast at age thirty-seven!"

_And you call yourself a Warrior of Nekana!_ Zadjra thought and snorted.

Zadjra pulled put one of her scimitars for protection. She could run faster when she was not carrying anything, but, since she was running slower because of Olisai, she may as well carry her protection.

"Careful with that thing, Zadjra!"

Zadjra smiled slyly as Olisai's comment. Of course she would watch out!

Soon, Zadjra passed up Olisai and ran ahead of her. It was bad to leave a warrior behind, but her friends lives were at stake. Friends were more important than Olisai, right? She felt guilty for thinking that, but friends were all she had.

"Zadjra! Wait!" Olisai yelled.

Zadjra ignored Olisai and ran faster…

**The Element Faerie **

…Mika and Shiloh charged with the rest of her crew to the East Beach. It was Havoc-Time. It was time to kick butt…

**The Element Faerie **

…Feather put Doogie down.

"Doogie, stay! Wait right here!"

Doogie barked and whimpered.

Feather took off in the same direction as Mika, Shiloh, and the rest of the warriors. She was going to fight! And if she got injured or killed, at least it would be in honor! She ran quickly to catch up with her sister. She looked up and saw dozens upon dozens of faeries and flying animals from Myara coming in for an aerial attack on Nekana. Flying in the opposite direction was the Warriors of Nekana. Myara had more then twice as many warriors on her side. Feather looked straight ahead and ran, not worrying about the aerials. She ran towards her big sister…

**The Element Faerie **

…Acacia charged with her spear raised and shouting, "For Nekana!"

Sarah gasped and ran to keep up with her. She was really panicked. Xweetoks were not meant for battle. They were much too sweet and skittish for violence. The only reason that she joined the Warriors of Nekana was because of Zadjra and Acacia. She wanted to be with her best friends.

"ACACIA!" Sarah yelled, as Acacia was twenty feet away from her and going farther.

Sarah fumbled for her sword…Where was her sword?! The strap and holder were still there, but the sword was gone!

Sarah looked around in panic. People all around her were charging. Her pupils dilated fully. Where was her blasted sword?!…

**The Element Faerie **

…Acacia charged bravely and boldly. She was ready!

"ACACIA!" she heard Sarah yell.

She turned around briefly to look for her best friend. But, Sarah was nowhere. She gasped. Had she really unintentionally ditched her best friend?…

**The Element Faerie **

…Morris darted as quickly as possible up the ledge.

Once there, he saw hundreds of flying opponents. He immediately set up his bow and arrow and waited for his commander's command.

"Fire!" he heard his commander yell.

He shot at a male dark faerie soldier…it bounced off of his wings!

The faerie flew closer to the sharp-shooters. Morris could see then that the faerie had a metallic-type of armor over his wings. Morris fired another arrow at him, this time, he aimed for the faerie's face. He missed again! What was wrong with him?!

The faerie flew closer, bringing friends.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Morris screeched and pulled out another arrow…

**The Element Faerie **

…Fayna had finally caught up to a fleet of anxious warriors that were charging.

"Fight slowly, but do not haste!" Fayna yelled.

A few of the warriors saw her and cheered. She smiled and pulled out her staff and sword.

A little air faerie was about to zoom past her. A little blonde faerie; certainly not old enough for battle. It was Feather! Fayna stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Feather! Go home! You're _way_ too young!"

"I'm old enough to know what is right!" Feather retorted with a few tears in her eyes.

Fayna bent down to her ear and said, "If our younger warriors die out, we won't have any protection in the future."

Feather pulled away from her. She was mad at Fayna's lack of faith.

"I will fight for Nekana; with or _without_ your permission!"

Fayna stared at Feather blankly. There was no way to stop her. She was a natural-born warrior, as was Zadjra and Acacia.

"Stay by my side!" Fayna hissed at Feather and charged…

**The Element Faerie **

…Sarah frantically searched the area for her sword. It was hard to do with paws, hooves, and feet charging passed her.

Then she noticed that the paws, hooves, and feet were not charging any longer. They were now moving in either direction. She looked around to see that she was in the middle of a battle field! There were Warriors of Nekana and Soldiers of Myara all around, fighting each other.

_Forget the sword, Sarah! _she told herself.

Sarah pulled her mace out and did what any self-respecting xweetok would do; she began aiming for the legs and ankles of her opponents.

_Clang_

The xweetok hit an opponent. The enemy cringed, not knowing what had hit him! A Warrior of Nekana sliced their knife in the air and slit open the enemy's throat.

Sarah flinched as the soldier fell, then moved on; her pupils still fully dilated…

**The Element Faerie **

…Mika and Shiloh were pretty good at staying close to each other, though they did not really care about being separated. All Mika could care about was whether or not Feather was staying put or not…Probably not…

Mika jabbed her spear into a shadow Peophin and slammed her shield against its face. Shiloh ran up to her and thrust his sword into the enemy. It cried in pain and fell down.

Mika gasped as she raised her spear and jabbed towards Shiloh…

**The Element Faerie **

…Morris fired the arrow straight for him. Still nothing! Was he not firing right? Was he so petrified with fear that he could not shoot, even though he thought he was shooting?

"Morris! Shoot him!" his commander yelled!

The massive male faerie approached closer till he was right on top of his Morris' crew.

"No one shoots down Victario!" he roared as he landed on top of them.

Many warriors yelled and scrambled, abandoning their post. Morris cringed at that. Traitors! How dare they just abandon their troop?!

Morris dove off of the high ledge and rolled into a ball as he fell. He landed and immediately, he rolled into the faerie. When he emerged from his ball, he bit the faerie's leg. The faerie laughed heartily and kicked Morris off.

_Thud_

Morris hit the wall that led to the upper ledge…hard…He opened his eyes to see the faerie picking on his commander. He staggered up and charged once more, with his vision blurred. The faerie glared at Morris and moved at the last moment; causing poor Morris to roll off the large hill…

**The Element Faerie **

…Acacia had no time to search for Sarah; for dark faerie warriors were upon her. She swung valiantly at them with her sharp spear and shield.

Then she came to a huge skeith.

"Holy snorkles!" Acacia exclaimed and ran away.

The skeith roared and charged after his prey.

Acacia ran blindly through the battles trying to lose her predator.

A stick hit her and she tripped. The skeith approached Acacia and reared on his hind legs, ready to munch…

**The Element Faerie **

…A figure jumped over the aisha and slammed into the skeith, jamming a scimitar into the monster's shoulder. It was Zadjra. Zadjra pulled out her second scimitar and flung it into his neck.

Acacia sprung to her feet and thrust her spear into his belly. Zadjra removed her scimitars and began to fight other creatures.

"Where's Sarah?!" she yelled to Acacia, whom was finishing off the skeith.

"Dunno!"

_Fudge!_ Zadjra thought.

She needed to find Sarah…

**The Element Faerie **

…Fayna slammed into a dark faerie and summoned the plants to entangle it. Feather jabbed the faerie with her spear.

"We make a good team," Fayna said and continued to battle.

Feather picked a fight with a mutant draik…

**The Element Faerie **

…Shiloh flinched as Mika's spear flew passed him and slammed into an evil cybunny that was trying to jump him.

"Did you think I was gonna hit you, Shi?"

"N-no!" said Shiloh sheepishly.

Mika chuckled and was suddenly soaring high into the air. She screamed, being terrified of heights. She looked up…an evil air faerie was dragging her through the air…

**The Element Faerie **

…Feather defeated the draik and looked for Fayna. She was fighting another faerie.

A scream filled the air; a scream that was familiar. Feather looked around frantically to see Mika being held hostage by a faerie.

Feather did not haste, as she flew into the air for her sister…

**The Element Faerie **

…"Feather!" Fayna yelled after the child.

A sharp pain hit her back. She cringed and whimpered. Something firm hit her body from behind…She was on the earthy ground. Above her stood a dark soldier of some sort. She could not see which specie, for her vision was heavily blurred…

**The Element Faerie **

…Sarah slammed her mace into a grundo. She hated to admit it, but she was fairly good at this warrior stuff. The grundo that she just hit squealed at her in anger and pain. Sarah closed her eyes and hit the grundo again; it hit the ground silently.

She heard a scream from above…Mika was dangled from a faerie and Feather was flying towards her.

"What the Haunted Woods?" Sarah mumbled and reared on her hind legs, as if it gave her a better view.

She was suddenly launched forward about twenty feet. After landing, she got up quickly. A giant werelupe was behind her. It roared loudly.

"I love xweetoks!" he yelled, "They're tasty!"

Sarah jumped and ran _towards_ him with her mace. She swung it around in circles over her head. There werelupe's eyes grew. He was not expecting that kind of bravery from a common xweetok. He was expecting a coward.

She was knocked to the side a few feet. Acacia had tackled her and made her fall as an island usul launched at the werelupe. The werelupe slashed at the usul and it fell, with a huge gash across its face.

Acacia drew her weapon in front of her. The werelupe growled and drooled at its prey. Acacia bared her little fangs and tightened her grip on her spear and shield. Sarah had her mace at-hand, but was hiding behind Acacia. She tried her best to look tough, but the expression of fear was inevitable.

Suddenly, the werelupe stopped growling and looked above Acacia and Sarah. Sarah turned around to see Zadjra towering over them with both bloody scimitars drawn and ready to pounce. Acacia grabbed Sarah and pulled her off to the side, as to get her out of the way of Zadjra and the werelupe. She knew what was going to go down.

"You'd move out of the way if you knew what was smart for you, faerie," grunted the werelupe, barely moving his lips.

"If you were smart, you'd pick on someone your own size," retorted the faerie.

He lunged at her…

**The Element Faerie **

…Morris ran blindly through the thick jungle-plants. He could hear people yelling in the distance, screams, and blades clanging. Chills ran down his spine and his pupils dilated. His breath was strong and sharp. He stopped and sat down. He knew that when he joined the warrior academy, he would be trained for war; trained to kill. But, he never believed that he would see his whole squadron ditch him and/or get wiped out in only a minute. It was devastating. He listened as a drop of tear fell from his eye, and a drop of sweat fell from his forehead.

Huge fluttering wings could be heard. Morris gasped and ducked under a bush. The big dark faerie named "Victario" was flying above him. He looked fierce with his extremely pale skin and dark bat wings. Morris breathed heavily and tried to keep quiet; faeries had excellent hearing.

Victario landed on a nearby tree and roared a chilling war call. Morris - as frightened as he was - was trying as hard as possible not to roll into a ball.

Something touched his leg. He flinched and whimpered silently…it was only Doogie. Doogie? What was he doing in the war zone? Doogie put his paws on Morris' leg, then jumped down. He began walking away. Morris crouched down low to the ground and crawled to follow the doglefox. He needed to be stealthy for his sake…and Doogie's sake!

Doogie seemed to know where he was going. Where was he leading him to?…

**The Element Faerie **

…Shiloh's eyes widened to their fullest extent as Mika was carried away. His heart skipped a beat. He could not fret, for more beasts were heading his way. All he could do was defeat as many enemies as possible and pray that someone would rescue his best friend.

After slamming his teeth into a meerca's tail and swinging him into the air and letting go, he snuck a look at Mika. Feather was flying towards her! What the Pant Devil was she doing there?! She was way too young for battle! He had to get to them…

**The Element Faerie **

…Feather ignored Fayna's nagging voice, for her only sister was in deep peril. She fluttered quickly to Mika and the evil air faerie…

**The Element Faerie **

…Mika was still struggling. She had dropped her spear as the faerie soared. Her shield was useless against it. This was one powerful faerie, for Mika's magic had no effect on her. Air and earth were supposed to conflict, which caused a greater inflict of damage. This was not happening for dear Mika.

"Hey!" yelled a young voice.

Mika stopped struggling and looked. She recognized that voice.

"Feather! Get out of here!"

The evil air faerie let a crooked, sly smile creep over her face.

"Put her down!" Feather demanded firmly.

She glared at the faerie, daring her to disobey. The other air faerie returned the glare. She then shot upwards, carrying the weakened Mika with her. Feather stayed on her tail, with her spear aimed at the faerie enemy…

"Put her down, or I'll kill you in the name of Nekana!"

The faerie stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face the young faerie. Her eyes were glowing yellow. She was offended by that order.

"As you wish!" the evil faerie growled.

With a quick movement, she let Mika dangle from her green wings. Mika screamed and closed her eyes. The evil faerie made a quick movement with her dagger towards her wings…Mika stopped screaming and passed out…

**The Element Faerie **

…Feather gasped with pupils dilated. She dove after her collapsing sister…a faerie cut in her wings was the most horrid, awful, painful pain in the universe. The only thing worse than having a cut in the wing, was having them viciously cut off…

**The Element Faerie **

…Zadjra ducked as the werelupe zoomed over her. He landed and swiftly turned around. Zadjra raised a scimitar over her head and held the other one in front of her. He rushed at her and knocked her down before she could react.

"Filthy minion of Nekana!" he growled in her face.

Sarah stepped forward, but Acacia grabbed a hold of her tail.

"Well-groomed werelupe on the rejects!" Zadjra retorted and kneed him in a certain spot where no male wants to be kneed.

The werelupe howled a high-pitched howl of pain. It was enough for Zadjra to push him off of her and slash his stomach with the scimitar. He grumbled as a ruby liquid poured steadily out of his stomach.

"I'm not…well…groomed…" he grunted and gasped a last breath.

Sarah ran to Zadjra and squeezed her leg.

"My heroine!" she exclaimed.

Acacia took her spear and continued fighting.

"C'mon, Sarah. It's Havoc-Time!" Zadjra responded and patted her on the back…

**The Element Faerie **

…Doogie and Morris found the battlefield. Blood and bodies of both sides lie everywhere. Morris' eyes physically could not get any wider, but they did. This was worse than a disaster. Doogie barked at Morris and growled at the bodies.

"Doogie, go hide!" Morris yelled.

Doogie squinted at Morris and blew a "raspberry". He was a stubborn thing.

"Doogie! You have to stay hidden! How else will you protect Zadjra if you die?"

Doogie growled at Morris and barked.

Then, he let out his famous battle-cry, "_BA-ROOO_!"

He the charged into the battle zone.

"Doogie!!" Morris yelled and chased after him.

Morris' new mission: Protect the courageous doglefox…

**The Element Faerie **

…Shiloh ran towards where Feather and Mika were falling. Feather had caught the limp body , but was still falling. Dead-weight was heavy.

A weird-looking purple skeith with scars all over its body and red eyes blocked his path and swiped at him. The gelert was captured by the ears and was being lifted off of his feet Shiloh fought to get loose, but all the mighty skeith did was laugh. Shiloh swung his body towards the beast's arm and pulled himself onto it. He sunk his teeth into its hand. The skeith yelped and flung Shiloh off of him. Shiloh was pummeled thirty feet behind the skeith. He was flying towards the ground fast…head first…

He heard a pitiful yelp…Then he realized it was from his lips…He felt numb all over…Everything seemed far away and in slow motion…Why was he not in any pain? Was death in battle not painful? He knew he was dying at a rapid rate…but he thought it would be painful…

**The Element Faerie **

…Feather pulled up with all her might when she was about fifty feet from the ground. She had to lose some speed as to avoid more injuries, or even death…

They were caught by a fellow warrior…a gnorbu named NawNaw. They landed on his back and he broke their fall. He let them on the ground gently.

Feather began sobbing and clutching her unconscious sister. A thick green goop was dripping from what was left of Mika's wings…wing blood.

"Please, wakeup, Mika," Feather pleaded, "Please, don't leave me…"

A faint moan escaped from Mika's lips. Feather whimpered and held her closer.

All around the two faeries was chaos. The battle was not near over. Feather did not care, for if Mika was to die of shock, she would want to die with her. Mika was more like a mother to Feather than their real mother…

**The Element Faerie **

…Zadjra, Acacia, and Sarah tried their best to stick together. Sarah and Acacia were weak compared to Zadjra. Zadjra was worried for her best friends; not really for Acacia, but for Sarah. The only reason that Sarah was still ticking was because of adrenaline. As soon as this was all over, Sarah would probably pass out. She would need to pay close attention to her friend…

**The Element Faerie **

…"Doogie, I swear, I'm gonna have Zadjra punish you after this!" Morris yelled as he acted like a barrier shield for a doglefox.

"_BA-ROO_!" Doogie cried and tackled an evil blumaroo.

Morris kept on firing his bow and arrow at enemy targets. He was not even keeping track of the number of arrows he had left.

A huge mutant grarrl was walking towards them. Morris gasped and drew an arrow…

_Whoosh! Boing!_

It landed in the grarrl's arm. It did not seem to affect it so. Morris reached for yet another arrow…Where were the arrows?

There were none left!

"Oh, _crabula_! He exclaimed and ran away from the now charging grarrl.

Morris fell forward and rolled into a ball…

**The Element Faerie **

…Doogie finished with the blumaroo and then noticed Morris. He yelped and ran after the grarrl. Even though Doogie was tiny, he was super fast. He knew that Morris was his owner's friend and he felt it his responsibility was to defend him…

**The Element Faerie **

…Morris hit something furry…It made a sound of discomfort…Sarah? Next to her were Acacia and Zadjra. Zadjra stepped in front of them and put away her scimitars. It was time to pull out the big guns.

She drew her staff. The grarrl roared loudly at the faerie. Zadjra closed her eyes and crouched slightly. Within a second, a burst of flame erupted from her staff. Then it morphed into a wall of flame in front of them…a barrier. The grarrl ran right into it.

Doogie - who was still chasing the lizard - skidded to a stop and moved away from the flames.

The grarrl withered around in pain on the ground. Zadjra then used another spell to hold him down. Acacia "bonsai'd" on top of it and started jabbing at it with her spear. Sarah swung her mace around and whacked it repeatedly. Morris took out his mouth-darts and then put it away. It was too risky with his friends that near.

The grarrl was not going down without a fight. It flailed, desperate to get free from the annoying pests. It swung its tail wildly, using it like a whip. Morris grabbed a hold of it to stop him, but the lizard was much too strong for the bori. It swung Morris around. The bori let go at the soonest opportunity and landed as a ball.

He unrolled and found himself in the middle of a squadron of evil meercas.

"Crabula," he whispered…


	9. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say why it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I do like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I do own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; and I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

…"Morris!" Zadjra yelled as she noticed what had happened.

Because she took her concentration off of the grarrl, he was able to limp up and throw Acacia off of him and scoot Sarah over. The grarrl was badly injured, but was still strong.

"Cease fighting!" a cold harsh voice boomed out of everywhere.

All of Myara's soldiers stopped attacking, but still aimed their weapons at the Warriors of Nekana. The Warriors of Nekana all froze and looked around in shock and fear. It was a cold, evil, icy voice that echoed fiercely all throughout the island.

A few soldiers surrounded Zadjra, Sarah, and Acacia. They all raised their arms in defeat. It was all they could do.

"Attention, Nekana Island scum," the voice continued to boom through the island, "You have all fought bravely. I have underestimated you. Now, I will give you a few hours to tend to your wounded and re-prepare your…ahem strategy."

Everyone from Nekana looked nervous, yet relieved. Sarah was looking around for the source of the voice. Zadjra had never heard the voice before, but she had a hunch who it was.

"Myara," Zadjra whispered very silently.

Acacia heard Zadjra and perked up her antennae. She looked scared.

The voice did not stop, "Dresmarians, pull back. Give the foolish islanders a chance to reconsider giving me my Staff!"

"It is not _your_ staff," Zadjra whispered…

**The Element Faerie **

…The island was trashed. Trees were shredded, buildings were collapsed, and bodies lay everywhere. Zadjra and the rest of the warriors looked around at their once gorgeous land in shock. Many had never ever seen war and hoped to never see it. Zadjra suddenly felt guilty. She felt it was all her fault.

_If Ol' Mr. Zunner had not given me that stupid Staff, and if I never touched it… _she thought.

"It reminds me of Mr. Zunner's garden," Sarah whined with tears in her eyes.

Zadjra agreed, for the bodies lie on the floor like smashed vegetables. The soil was stained with blood, like the garden was stained with tuceet excrement. It was a disaster. _(__**Author's Note**__: I'm not being funny about the excrement…don't laugh at the after-effects of war!)_

The air was still chilly; from the evil all around. Myara could not step foot on the island or she would be transformed into a pile of sand. But, that did not mean that she could not be on a neighboring island…

**The Element Faerie **

…Zadjra was crying next to Feather. Mika was seriously injured and expected to die within the hour. Doogie was lying on Mika's legs, trying to heal her with is presence. Feather was suffering just as bad as her sister, for their mother was killed in battle as soon as the battle started. That is what happens when your mother is a warrior on the front lines…

…Acacia and Sarah decided to take Morris for a walk. He had a wrenched ankle and had to stretch it out…

…Shiloh was going to be greatly missed, but honored. He died a noble death.

…Fayna had passed away as well. Another noble death. She died for her land, unlike her sisters, whom hid in their mansion the whole time…

…The one that really hurt Zadjra deep was Olisai, because she felt it was her fault. Olisai had broken her ankle while running to the battle field…Zadjra had abandoned her…

**The Element Faerie **

…Zadjra needed to get away from the sorrow and the grief of death. She needed to get some answers.

She marched right up to Kaylari and Qira, whom were honoring the warriors.

"We need to talk," Zadjra demanded and showed them the wrapped-up Staff.

Qira's eyes widened. Kaylari looked upset and stern.

"_Where_ did you get that?" Kaylari demanded.

"Ol' Mr. Zunner, the techo. Fayna requested that I, and solely I, guard the Staff with my life."

Qira reached out for the Staff and Zadjra pulled away from her quickly.

"I said that it's _my_ burden," Zadjra said in a warning tone.

Kaylari then turned to one of the warriors. For a moment, Zadjra thought that the queen was going to have the warrior remove her of the Staff. Instead, she simply told the warrior to find Mr. Zunner and bring him to her. Next, she turned to Qira and ordered her to tell Zadjra "the story." Qira smiled sympathetically at Zadjra and then lead her away…

"The Staff," Qira said as they walked, "is an Elder-Artifact. No one knows its origin. When Nekana was about your age, she was attending the FaerieLand Academy. She was told by a professor the story of a great Staff of Ignorance. That Staff was said to have uber-strength and power. It would only work for someone with great magical power."

"Nekana coveted this Staff, for to help people in need. She had such a huge heart. She wanted to grant people good health, happiness, and fortune; as the Staff would provide. She asked her professor the location of the Staff and how to recover it. He told her it was _deep_ in the mountains of Dresmar, and that was all he knew."

"Once my mother graduated, she set out on an epic quest to retrieve this sacred Staff. It took her six whole years searching Dresmar, until she found it deep inside a volcanic cave."

"Sadly, as skilled at magic as my mother was, she was not strong enough to wield the Staff's power. When she returned from her journey, she returned to the Academy and studied the Staff, not letting a single creature know that she had obtained it. She learned that the Staff was in fact called the Staff of Ignorance for a reason: if the Staff was used for good, it would act positively. If it was used with bad intentions, or ignorance, it would act negatively; so as to destroy our world and possibly more."

"The story intrigued her. For a while, she just held onto it, not knowing how to use it. Then, she met Vargas, a peophin sorcerer from deep in the Haunted Woods. He is wise, still as of today. He could predict prophecies. He told her that the Staff would fall into the wrong hands one day soon, and the person that had it would destroy Neopia soon…"

"But, another person would be born shortly after. It would be a faerie, an extraordinary faerie. She would be the only faerie able to stop the 'Ignorant One'. She would have the power to wield the Staff. She would be an extinct type of faerie called the 'Element Faerie'. It was a class of faerie that had the characteristics of all six types of magic."

"After hearing this prophecy, my mother was extremely cautious. She founded an island to protect the Staff from any possible threat. And, what do you know, Myara comes along.

"I don't know if Fayna told you, but Myara is Queen Fyora's evil, banished, and forgotten twin sister."

Zadjra stopped walking. No, Fayna had not told her this. It was news; and very shocking news. She knew that Queen Fyora was not an innocent angel, but to be related to Myara was a sin; that's how Zadjra considered herself. This was bad, for that meant that Queen Fyora was Zadjra's aunt…that nauseated our dear Zadjra…how could she be related to that uptight brat?

"Myara was seeking the Staff, as Nekana was earlier. After you were born, Zadjra, my sisters and I broke a tiny piece of the Staff and took off two of the tassels. We gave them to Master Vargas to protect, while we told Myara we hid the Staff in its rightful location. You see, a staff cannot be used if broken. Myara took dorm in Dresmar after this, searching for the Staff. What she did not know is that its rightful location is not Dresmar, it's here on the island…with its rightful owner…you…"

"Huh?…" Zadjra's mouth dropped.

What was Qira talking about?

"You are the 'Element Faerie'. You are a prophet. Fayna gave you the Staff for a reason. She gave you it to use one day. You are the only one who can defeat Myara."

Zadjra stopped walking. Is that the reason that she could not decide what class she was? It was kind of farfetched.

"Are you certain, Qira?" she asked with attitude, not wanting to let Qira see that she was upset and on the verge of tears.

"Yes. My sisters knew you were on the day you were born."

Zadjra pondered this for a minute and realized that she was really _really_ mad! How could they keep something this big from her? It was unheard of.

"_Why_ did you not tell me?"

"Why should we. If Mr. Zunner had not found the Staff, we would not be in this mess. Myara would not have known that we tricked her. We _are_ sorry, you know, but this is your destiny, Zadi."

Zadjra hated what she was about to ask next, but she really needed to ask it, "How do I stop her?"

Qira smiled…

**The Element Faerie **

…When Zadjra finally returned to Sarah, Acacia, and Morris, she looked white as a ghostkerchief and sick to her stomach.

"What happened?" Acacia asked concernedly.

Zadjra stared at her, no emotion showing, "I have to go away…"

…Sarah stood on her hind legs and sniffed the air. Something smelt strange to her…

…"What do you mean you have to go away?!" Acacia roared…

…It smelt like wet, dirty doglefoxes; a very strange smell, indeed…

…"I have to. Qira and Kaylari said so. I have to leave _real_ soon. Okay?"

"I'm coming with you!" Acacia demanded, not about to let her sister leave by herself.

"Me, too!" Morris joined in.

"Will you guys _shut up_?!" the sniffing xweetok yelled.

They all stared at her. She was trying to pin-point the scent and tell what exactly it was. Morris lifted his nose in the air, too.

After a while, he said, "I don't know what you're-"

_Oomph!_

He was tackled by a vicious werewolf! It happened so quickly. Zadjra was quick too, for she took her staff off of her back just as quickly. The werelupe held up a scared and injured Morris like a shield.

"You killed my brother!" the werelupe growled at the faerie.

"It's what you call war, dingus!" Acacia yelled as she drew her spear.

"If y'all hadn't _started _this war, he wouldn't be dead," Zadjra retorted.

The werelupe snorted loudly. Some people around them finally noticed that the group was under attack and came to their aid by drawing weapons and aiming them at the lone werelupe.

"Come any closer and the bori dies!" he warned.

The people did not dare move any closer. Zadjra glared at the werelupe with hatred. It was not hatred for war; but hated over the fact that it was all caused by a _stupid_, worthless, ancient, cursed staff!

"Let him go, and take on someone your own size!" Acacia yelled, suggesting herself.

He laughed heavily at Acacia; he was much bigger than her. Sarah quickly hid behind a rock. She was smaller than Acacia, and was terrified.

Morris bit the werelupe's arm, sick of this hostage situation. The werelupe dropped Morris on the floor. Morris crawled towards Zadjra but the werelupe was quicker than anyone. He jumped on top of Morris and mauled him repeatedly, ripping his skin apart and biting him all over.

"Nooo!" Acacia yelled.

Zadjra slammed her staff onto the ground. A shockwave of energy threw the werelupe hard into a tree. Everyone ran to Morris, as guards captured the werelupe.

"Zadi…" Morris said softly, "save…Neopia…"

He was bleeding profusely. Cuts and gashes covered his body. Sarah was sobbing. Acacia's antennae hung low as she wiped a tear away. Zadjra cuddled the bori close to her body. His breath was uneven and sharp. His eyes widened and his tongue extended beyond his lips. He was struggling for air.

Zadjra's throat closed off, making it just as hard for her to breathe. She needed no more death. Tears poured from her caramel eyes as Morris breathed his very last breath.

Behind the group, the sun was waking up…a red sun…the symbol of spilt blood…

**The Element Faerie **

…By the time Zadjra, Sarah, and Acacia returned to the medical center, Mika had passed away and Feather was holding Doogie and sobbing. She cried even harder as Acacia informed her of Morris' death. The news of Zadjra leaving made it even worse than that.

Doogie jumped out of Feather's arms and ran to Zadjra. He stopped right in front of her and barked.

"Don't worry, baby," Zadjra said softly to him as she picked him up, "You're coming with me. I'll need the company."

Doogie panted and licked her face.

"Um…" Sarah said.

Acacia cleared her throat _very_ loudly. Feather stopped crying…sort of. She was still sniffling heavily.

"What?" asked Zadjra innocently, though she knew what they were going to say.

"_We're_ company," Acacia said with a hand on her hip.

"No," said Zadjra firmly, "I don't wanna lose any more friends."

"I have nothing else to live for," Feather whimpered.

"Oh, c'mon! You seriously didn't think that we were just gonna let you go alone, did you?" Sarah poked in.

"You guys-" Zadjra attempted.

"Hey!" Sarah continued, "Half that stick is mine! I earned it. After all, _I_ did most of the work to get it!"

Zadjra raised an eyebrow, _You sound proud of that…why?_

Sarah was acting strange. Usually, she was the quiet one of the group; the neutral one. Maybe, war made her tough?

"You guys," Zadjra continued, "please let me explain!"

They all shut up and eyed her suspiciously.

"I have to go all the way to the Mainland. It's _not_ a vacation, its work. Okay? I'm gonna probably make a lot of enemies. I don't want you all to get hurt!"

"Oh, my gosh! We all are going with you, Zadjra. Stop saying 'no', as if we're actually gonna obey you!" said Acacia.

Zadjra looked horrified, but knew, nothing was going to stop her loyal companions…

**Author's Note:** Sorry to psycoticgirl. She did not want Mika to die…I had to kill her off for a reason later on…SORRY!


	10. Chapter 7: Escaping Nekana Island

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say why it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I do like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I do own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; and I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 7: Escaping Nekana Island**

…Kaylari ordered NawNaw to take a boat with the five to Mystery Island. The boat was enchanted so it was not visible to the naked-eye; or magical eye. Whoever was in the boat was invisible as well, as long as they were always touching the boat.

They were all nervous, for if they were caught by Myara's army, a worse fate than death awaited them…_and_, the staff would be compromised.

"Do you even _know_ where Mystery Island is, Sir?" Feather questioned.

NawNaw nodded once and snorted. They were waiting for Acacia and Sarah, because they were still explaining the situation to their parents and saying their goodbyes. Feather was sulking. Zadjra was guessing it was because she no longer had someone to say goodbye to. Zadjra could easily sympathize with her.

Of course, she still had Vi. She decided it was best that she not go with Acacia to say goodbye. She already felt guilty enough; why add more insult to injury, right? She told Acacia to say her farewells for her…

Sarah was the first to return…with a sack larger than her!

"My mother does _not_ want us to be unprepared!" she exclaimed.

Zadjra helped her pick up the sack, for poor little Sarah was dragging it!

"What's in it?" Zadjra asked, scared to find out what.

"I dunno! Food, clothing, junk…"

Feather giggled, "That's mothers for you."

Zadjra pretended to enjoy that joke, but grinded her teeth. _How inappropriate to say…_

Acacia arrived shortly after with…Violet.

"Zadjra!" Vi sounded really mad.

Zadjra winced and looked down. Had it been foolish to no say goodbye to her caretaker? Yes…

"I'm sorry, Vi," Zadjra said.

"I can't believe," Violet began to lecture, "that you would be too embarrassed to say goodbye to me! This whole thing is not your fault!"

She threw her arms around Zadjra and squeezed, "No matter what, you will always be my daughter. I love you."

"I love you too, Vi," Zadjra spoke softly as tears formed in her eyes.

She had been _stupid_ to be scared to approach Violet.

"Be safe. I know that this is your destiny. I know that you will stop that evil witch. Do it for Nekana."

Violet let go of Zadjra, "Well, I better get going. Don't want to attract too much attention."

She hugged Acacia and left rather briskly.

Zadjra looked down. She _was _ashamed, but had to be thinking straight…

** The Element Faerie **

…NawNaw was the first to enter the boat. He then told the few to follow one at a time at two minute intervals, as to not attract too much attention. Zadjra and Doogie were next, because she was the "must". Acacia went next. Sarah followed…

…Feather was attacked from behind! She tried to struggle but found it hard. She felt a pain in the back of her head and everything was getting blurry. She felt weak…

…Sarah noticed and threw her sack to Acacia; whom caught it. Then Sarah rode a wave in to help her friend in need.

"Sa-!" Zadjra tried to call her, but got her mouth covered by NawNaw's paw.

Sarah ignored Zadjra. Once on shore, she signaled for them to leave her behind.

She jumped on Feather's attacker; it was a mutant hissi. It had bitten Feather on her skull. Sarah had her little paws firmly around one of its neck. The hissi thrashed about, going back and forth and side to side; desperate to throw the small vermin off of it. Sarah tried not to let go. Fear was overcoming her though.

_What _am_ I doing?_ she thought.

What _was_ she doing, indeed? This was a _hissi_; a poisonous, mutant hissi!

"G' roff, you runt!" it hissed.

Sarah bit down on one of its wing/hands. The hissi roared. Sarah refused to let go.

Finally, the hissi got really tired of Sarah and slammed her into a tree. She slid to the ground with a thump. Her vision was extremely blurry. All she could see was a distorted silhouette of a slithering hissi hovering over her…

…Zadjra and Acacia were struggling with NawNaw to get to Sarah and Feather. He was pretty buff and had a firm grip on them. Both were sobbing as their boat was sailing away. Even Doogie was crying and howling…

…Life could not get any worse…

…At first, Zadjra was very reluctant to take this journey. Now, she was determined. It was personal to begin with, but now, it was _very_ personal. Myara had _murdered _a lot of really close companions…

…Fayna…

…Shiloh…

…Morris…

…Sarah…

…Feather…

…Mika…

…and a lot of innocent islanders…


	11. Chapter 7point5: Where is It?

**Rules for Reviewing:** This is IMPORTANT. I don't like immature people that write, "Your story sucks" and doesn't say why it does. Please, be constructive. Also, I probably won't change something just because one person does not like it, so, don't expect me to. Lastly, I do like ideas and such for later chapters, so feel free to give some; I will give you recognition. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neopets, Neopia and its lands, Neopets species and faeries, or Neopets characters. I do own my characters: any character in the story that is not on the Neopets website is mine! You can borrow my characters if you'd like, but ask me first; and I want recognition for them, and you have to say they aren't related to my storyline in anyway.

**The Element Faerie and the Staff of Ignorance**

**Part 1: The Journey**

**Chapter 7.5: Where is It?**

…_Where is it?…_

…_It has to be here!…_

…_I felt it here!…_

…_Where is it?…_

…_They must have snuck it off the island…_

…_No matter…_

…_I will have it eventually…_

…_We will just have to wait here for now…_

…_Where is it?…_

…_With her?…_

…_With that traitor…_

…_I will have to find her…_

…_Or wait here…_

…_She will return to the island…_

…_Curiosity will capture her…_

…_Darn that wretched Fayna…_


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I know that I have not posted more of this story in a loooong time…I don't think that anyone reads it anymore. There is a reason though, I have been busy with school and I am without a computer at the moment. So, it's not that I haven't been writing it, I just haven't been posting. I like to write it the old-fashioned way first, then type it. I'm busy writing Part 3 out of 5.… XD I will try to post more soon! Love to anyone who reads this!

If you wanna email me: GracieWilhelmina yahoo .com

If you wanna email Zadjra: Darigan_Warrior yahoo .com

If you wanna email Acacia: Lil_Green_Aggressor yahoo .com


End file.
